


Special Friends

by mutedtempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Special Friends, What am I doing, Who even knows, aside from Allura saving Lotor and then them having sex, at least in this universe, set sometime after season six, sex saves Alteans from quintessence poisoning apparently, this really has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtempest/pseuds/mutedtempest
Summary: It is said that the Sages of Oriande had the ability to cure quintessence poisoning by joining their alchemic energy with that of another sage. After rescuing Lotor from Honerva's experimentation, Allura makes an attempt to see if the legends she grew up hearing are true. Either way, there is a new alliance formed and some wounds mended.





	Special Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot and the smut isn't even very smutty but. It's here anyway.

He wasn’t able to remember much, when all was said and done.

Oh, there were flashes of sound and light, screams, mechanical wailing and the distortion of space from the firing of ion cannons and countless other weapons, but no solid threads of memory to hold him to anything that had happened, in the Rift or beyond.

He wasn’t aware of all he’d said, but he knew it had been terrible. Horrifying, things he would never say to the woman he cared so very much for. But perhaps after what she’d said to him, it was a bit more understandable. Not excusable, no, but it did follow its own perverted sort of logic in the end.

He had no true recollection of being pulled from the Rift, of being taken aboard Haggar’s command ship, of the pods she’d trapped him in and the lightning she’d placed behind his eyelids. He’d heard vague mention of Oriande and had fought with everything left in him to prevent that from happening. He didn’t have much left, but the old witch could not drag him through the trials if he refused to go, and refuse he did. With every remaining sliver of his heart.

He was not himself. He was aware of that, although the broken outer shell was able to be mended enough to function, shot through with quintessence twice daily to make him a weapon. There were times that he nearly gave in, the minuscule piece of his old identity that remained seeming too exhausted to continue the battle.

But despite it all, his heart remembered Allura. Knew that she was not dead; the witch would not send her ridiculous puppet ruler to Terra if she were. She’d have found the Lions and re-purposed them for her own gains near Daibazaal, that much was a given.

So he could not give in. Could not allow the meager remaining parts of his old self to disintegrate and play directly into the beast that had birthed him’s hands, to be used against the one person who had ever truly loved him.

Because he knew that to be an irrefutable truth, even after the damage had been done. He had fleeting memories of Haggar sitting at Zarkon’s right hand side all his life, so it made sense that some memories would remain. How he’d managed to retain memories of Allura he did not know, but he would not question them. They helped, as his sense of reality waxed and waned like the barrier between realities; like the one between the life he’d lived and the one he was struggling so hard to escape.

The witch, thankfully, never spoke to him. Not once. She probably thought him too far gone, and in fairness, she was not entirely wrong. Lotor spent great swaths of time with no true idea of who he was, what he’d been, or anything other than the need to destroy, which he was sure in his more cognizant moments was exactly what the witch who had once been his mother was attempting to exploit.

It probably came very close to working. He was unable to keep track of the passage of time in any sort of coherent fashion, but a great deal of it must have passed for the witch and Sendak to have achieved so much. Not that he was aware of any sort of timeline, in this madness interspersed every so often by jolts of electricity to his musculature and time spent in cryo pods. Each time he was revived from these he hurt more, screamed more, made less sense, and it got to the point where it seemed not to matter any longer.

Still, the other self that he managed to retain somewhere in the deepest parts of his mind did not disappear. The witch hated it; though he could not follow her rantings about it, it was obvious that he was once again not performing in the way that she wished.

He did not care. He wished only to die. If his fate was to be a weapon of destruction he wished she would simply kill him, turn him to one of her robeasts rather than this. It was the epitome of cruelty, to leave him with a smidgen of his mind intact. He was unable to break free, so it seemed that this would be his eternal torture. Perhaps he deserved it, in the end.

And then one quintant he was jolted out of an uneasy sleep in one of the witch’s labs to shouts. Familiar ones. He knew those voices – Acxa, first and foremost. The Paladins and what sounded like Ezor far in the distance.

Allura.

He wasn’t able to see much of the battle, but it sounded as though it was difficult. He was glad he was not free to join in, having no true idea whose side he would join if given the choice or the order.

And then it was over, and the lab table he was chained to was surrounded. He was freed – “Keep an eye on him! She’s been working on him since the quintessence field and he was ready to kill us then!!” Lance, he thought, and the boy was not wrong.

Faces and voices came to peer down at him, frowning and uncertain. He bared his fangs with an animalistic growl at his (former) generals and the Paladins, the Galra woman they had in their ranks now, but he quieted when Allura appeared. Still he glared, but aside from that he was not aggressive. Did not wish to be.

“I’m not certain I have the ability to heal him. The poisoning went very deep and I have no idea what Honerva did to him after the Rift.”

As she said it, she looked into his eyes. Worried. He wanted to laugh and comfort her at once.

But it was not to be. Her hands glowed blue and he knew nothing after that, did not feel Shiro lifting him onto his shoulder to carry him to the Lion.

******

He had expected to wake on the Castleship, but instead he opened his eyes to a horizon of soft pastels, a crag in the distance and a familiar temple even further.

“Lotor. You’re going to need to walk if this is going to work.”

He narrowed his eyes and growled, and she gave a frustrated sigh and put her hand to his forehead until he could feel the heat of the blue glow from it, her alchemy cutting through the layers of whatever the pure quintessence had poisoned him with. At least partially; he was still enraged, but willing to walk next to her, to climb behind her, to go through the Temple with her.

He did not retain chronological memories of the Trials, but he could hear her murmuring encouragement and instructions when he thought of it. Which did help, although he would never have admitted it at the time. All he wanted was to finally unlock this power so he might rest a bit. He was so very tired.

When it was over and he had the power of the Sages running through his veins, the poison and what his mother had put him through afterward began to lessen. But Allura had warned him that it would take quite a bit of rest as well as alchemic infusions before he would be fully healed.

Their journey back to the newly constructed Castle was silent, and she remained so until they had made it to the med bay. He saw no reason to intrude on her silence. They had so many things to work out that he was unsure where to begin, but it could wait until this healing was completed. She had warned him that it could take time.

And yet, when she had him sit comfortably on one of the cots so she had room to move around him and touch his pressure points at the best angle to give the energy between them the best chance of working, he found himself curious and was glad to have that back. Lotor had no true understanding of it as yet, and what he’d learned had been far too extensive to simply call to mind immediately. But Allura simply told him that their energies needed to meet so they could combine in order for the impurities to be eliminated.

“There is much we need to discuss, but please, allow me to do this for you first. It’s the very least of what I owe you for refusing to listen. It was wrong of me not to, and I’m so very sorry. Leaving you there was never something I wished for, Lotor. What I said about your father…it was wrong and based on emotion rather than any true comparison.” She seemed unsure of how to continue, but her hand did not leave his, gentle tendrils of blue energy nudging into his body and aligning with the new energy in himself, eradicating the anger and the fear.

He sighed and looked away for a long moment, but when he turned back he had no desire to hate her, to hold her actions and her words against her. They’d both said multitudes of things they hadn’t meant, had fired on one another…if he could put it behind him, he wanted to. “Proceed. I am unsure of what to do from here, but we have always made do before.”

The look she gave him was uncertain, but she nodded, setting to her task with renewed determination. It was painful, a sort of stinging burn as the impurities were dealt with, but he could feel it making a difference.

“What did you do with the witch?”

That seemed to startle her, and she moved back momentarily.

“She escaped. We still aren’t sure how, and we’re all quite sure she isn’t gone, but for the moment we’re unable to find her.”

Lotor merely nodded and allowed her to continue. It took quite some time, and by the time Allura pulled back in frustration he was absolutely exhausted, but not in the completely depleted way he’d been in the witch’s labs.

“It isn’t working,” Allura muttered. “Not as it should be. Perhaps we need a deeper connection…”

A ghost of a smile snuck its way onto Lotor’s face, but he smothered it before she could see. “And how do you propose we go about that? You’re quite close to me already…”

“Well,” she said, looking away from him with a dark blush creeping up her cheeks, “From my research it seems that the Sages of old were able to, um…input their alchemic knowledge into one another and meld it together for an increased effect.”

“Oh? And how would they accomplish this?” he asked, trying not to seem too amused.

“With…Lotor. Please take this seriously, I’m trying to help you!”

Lotor raised his hands in surrender. “I know, I yield. I am unopposed, but I must admit I am exhausted. I am unsure I could meet the physical requirements to make this means of healing substantially effective.”

Allura looked away and sighed. “We don’t have much of a choice, at this point. I was able to remove the majority of the impure quintessence from your cells, but you had so much transfused into you recently that there are areas I simply can’t reach. If we leave them, I’m not entirely sure what will happen, but I don’t want to find out. Would you be willing?” she asked, suddenly shy after everything.

He caught her chin with a hand, forcing her to look at him. “I meant what I said to you. My feelings are true. Moreover, you are the one more experienced of the two of us as an alchemist. If you feel this is the most effective way, then I am willing.”

“It. It cannot mean that everything is the way it was before…”

“Of course not, but perhaps it is enough to have a beginning. If you would allow it.”

She took him by surprise when she surged forward and kissed him. Hard. Though he hadn’t been expecting it, he returned it with fervor, pulling her into his lap and untying her hair so he was able to tangle his hands in it, pulling her ever closer as she moved against him, grinding them both down hard into the med bay cot.

“We should make our way to your chambers,” he murmured into her ear, gently biting the tip of it.

“No, too far. I’ve wanted this since before the first time at Oriande…are you sure? I don’t want to push you if you’re still angry with me…” But she didn’t stop moving against him, and while there was uncertainty and lingering doubt in his heart and probably equally as much in hers, he wanted this. Wanted her, wanted what they’d had before if there was any way to reclaim it.

“Allura,” he moaned against her lips, gripping her hips and moving himself into her, already too aroused to hide it from her and feeling no need to do so in the first place. What would be the point? She already knew, and had said this was the way to come back from the madness he’d been stuck in… “I care for you. More than I’ve cared for anyone in thousands upon thousands of decaphoebs.” The words came out in a growl, and despite his wish to be gentle with her, he could not stop the urge to sink his fangs briefly into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

“Then show me,” she pleaded, voice aching and breathless, and while he wanted to go slowly, to appreciate her the way she deserved to be, that command had him flipping her over onto the cot and removing her armor as well as his own rags (the witch hadn’t left him with his own armor, although it mattered not at all right now).

When he’d pulled her layers away from her and was able to touch her skin, he was fascinated by the sparks and tendrils of blue that made trails from his fingertips onto her body, drawing designs even more enticing than the pink marks that covered her. He kissed each of those in turn as he made his way down her neck and chest, but she pulled him up gently by his hair before he could get far.

“Later. Please. Need to have you in me,” she begged, and who was he to deny her? The trails of energy between them seemed to agree with her assessment, because when he aligned himself over her the luminescence seemed to encompass them completely. Allura’s arms were around him immediately and tightly, his own hands skimming over every bit of her they were able to reach, tips of his claws just barely ghosting over her skin and making her shiver into him.

They stayed in their embrace for several doboshes, simply breathing together, feeling each tremor in the other’s skin and hitch in their breath. Before too long, still discomforted by the glow in his eyes that she hadn’t been able to completely do away with on the strength of her alchemy alone, Allura wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her.

“Please,” she whispered, and nothing had ever been more enticing to him. She kept saying it, a steady litany until he managed to move enough to slide inside without hurting her more than he’d already done in this strange point in reality where they’d both hurt one another so very badly.

There was no pain now. Only bliss, something deep within his soul connecting with hers and spreading light through him a way he’d never known. He trembled uncontrollably, lowering his forehead to hers as he began to move, too weak and overcome to be able to maintain his hold over the situation, if he’d ever had one at all.

Perhaps he’d never needed to. Feeling her clenched around him was so heady, so incredibly wonderful, that he had no idea what he may have done to ever deserve it. Perhaps nothing. Perhaps everything, but as he drew back only to move into her again as slowly as he could make himself, she moaned his name and held him tighter with every part of her body he was in contact with.

It wasn’t the most comfortable of surfaces for such an act, but neither of them cared. The urgency between them was enough to make anything else irrelevant, and as her nails dug trails into his back and his fangs left small points in her shoulder, he felt himself approaching his edge much more quickly than he would have liked.

She seemed to be completely in tune with him, however, because her hands fisted into his hair and she began to gasp his name continuously, the soft blue light from their joining, from their hands intensifying until it was nearly blinding. He kissed her hard as he came, and the light behind his eyes was that same soothing shade of blue.

They held one another as they caught their breaths, Lotor’s exhaustion overtaking him. He managed to roll to the side of her so as not to crush her, but that meant that he was half off the cot. Allura laughed tiredly when she saw him hanging off it, and carefully slid off herself while pulling her flight suit on enough to be decent.

“Come, we both need to rest. That sort of exchange of energy is exhausting for both parties.”

Lotor snickered, and she rolled her eyes, but she was grinning.

When they made it to her chambers, she dropped her clothing immediately and pulled back the covers on her bed, gesturing for him to join her.

When they were somewhat settled, she turned to look at him in concern.

“I’m not sure where we go from here.”

Lotor sighed. “Neither am I, but we have a beginning now, if you’d still like it to be.”

She was silent for a moment, looking away from him, and he grew concerned until she turned back, her eyes still tired and worried but brighter than they’d been. “They say that the Sages of old who would transfer energy this way were some of the most powerful of all Alteans. I don’t believe that even my father was one of their number, and when they did so, the legends say that great new ages began. They were called special friends by the common people, and were written of in very respectful terms. Fitting for a man who saved so many Alteans…”

“I should have explained from the beginning. I would, were I able to do it again.”

“I would do many things differently myself.”

He sighed and pulled her onto his chest, their entwined hands encased in a soft glow. “I want there to be love and peace, in whatever way it is possible. That is what I have always wished for.”

“I wish for that too. But more than that I wish for your forgiveness. You were right, in the Rift; I do feel the same. It does not excuse how I acted, but…”

“You were hurt by someone you trusted. It seems we both were. But, if I may…I propose a new alliance of special friends?”

She nearly laughed. She would deny it later, but he saw the flash of it in her eyes before she turned away the slightest bit and nodded against him.

“I accept."

  


End file.
